You Wanted Us, Here We Are
by Myne Comix Meg
Summary: And we won't disappoint. Our friends have arrived, my friends! X} Come ask the characters of The Dark Knight and/or Arthur from Inception anything you want! Dares seem to be popular out there, so you can do that, too! Keep it clean, please!
1. They Have Arrived!

**It's here...**

**HeroBook* and VillainSpace** and have teamed up to bring together the two most anticipated ChatroomShowdown*** guests ever: **

**Batman and The Joker!**

**Now, thanks to these sites you can actually talk to them! **

**A****sk your favorite villain and hero any question, or just chat with them inadvertently at your leisure!**

**Either way, they will answer any and all questions Dark Knight related (or anything, really.)!**

**Special guest appearances will include:**

** Bruce Wayne, Gotham City billionaire, **

**Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler, **

**and some random guy named Arthur, who doesn't seem to belong here, but showed up (and won't leave!) anyway!**

**Leave a review, or send a PM to get in touch with your favorite Dark Knight friends, **

**or to suggest other guest appearances!**

**Let the randomness begin!**

**"And here, we... Go!" **

**-Joker, The Dark Knight, 2008**

* * *

* (not a real social network.)

** (also not a real social network.)

*** (this entire thing is not a real social network. if you think it is, get some help.)


	2. Day One of Chatroom Showdown

**Me:** Hey, guys! Come here, quick!

*running. Door bursts open*

**Joker: **What? What? What is it!

**Me: **We have a visitor to Chatroom Showdown.

**Joker: **Yes! Wait, who the heck is Green Lantern Yo? Yo? Who says yo anymore?

**Me:** Br-Batman, this one's for you.

**Batman:** *stops eating chimichanga, looks* O_o Yes?

**From: Green Lantern Yo (Guest)**

**Green Lantern Yo:Batman if you had to be a sidekick what hero would you pair**  
**with?**

**Batman: **I don't need any help.

**Joker: **Not Scarecrow's diagnosis.

**Me:** Don't steal lines.

**Joker: **X{

**Batman: **I hope that answers your question, Yo. *goes back to eating chimichanga*

**Joker: **Share?

**Batman: **O_o NO!

**Me: **Thanks for the comment, Yo! :)

**Joker: **Yeah, gave us something to do already!

**Me:** Shh!

**Joker:** X{

**Me:** Oh! Before I forget, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, everyone!

**Joker: **Yeah, Happy Single Villains Awareness Day.

**Batman:** And you'll never have to.

**Arthur: **O_o

**Joker:** Why are you always popping up out of nowhere? This isn't even your "dreamscape".

**Arthur: **She wanted me, so here I am.

**Joker: **Why can HE steal lines and not me?! Favoritism!

**Batman: **That's not even from your movie.

**Arthur: **I'm just awesome that way.

**Me: **Yeah, Arth, just let it go. He's a bit traumatized. Anyway, Happy Valentines Day, and keep the reviews coming!

**Arthur: **And may good dreams go with you.

**Me: ***blushing* You're so sweet. Wow!

**Arthur: ***grins*

**Joker: ***eyeroll* Hey, batsy! How 'bout a hug!

**Batman:** O.O NEVER!

**Joker:** *cute smiles* Please? For the sake of singles everywhere?

**Batman: **Fine. X( *hugs*

**Joker: **X}

**Arthur: **He squeezes too hard.

**Me: **O_o Yeah, I know...

* * *

**A/N See ya next time! Sorry it was so short! :) Send in your questions, random conversations, and DARES! Yeah, I'm stepping into the poop. I want dares. Sexual or suggestive or inappropriate dares will not be used; you know how I am. If you don't, read my Beta profile. Let the story continue!**


	3. Day Two of Chatroom Showdown

**Me: **Ok, guys, wakey wakey. Time to answer more questions.

**Joker: **Good-morning, mommy. *sarcasm. kisses cheek sloppily*

**Me: **O_o Uh... yeah, nice to see you again, too. *wipes cheek of paint*

**Batman:** I feel like I slept in the fetal position in the Tumbler.

**Joker: **Knowing you, you probably did. *smirks*

**Me: **Anyway, Green Lantern Yo (I know who you are! X} ) has another question for you, Batman.

**Joker: **Read, read.

**Me: **Ok. It says:

**From: Green Lantern Yo (Guest)**

**Come on Bats what kind of answer was that? How about Green Lantern's sidekick? One word for that, awesome. Not that he needs a sidekick but it would still be cool.**

**Batman: **I don't understand who is being sidekick to whom at this point. But I still don't need any help. I have Alfred.

**Alfred**: Did you call, Master Batman?

**Me: **No, Alfred, you can go back to sleep if you want.

**Alfred: **I think I shall do that. Thank you, Miss Dawes.

**Me: **O_o

**Joker:** So you don't need any help. Not even from someone with a pretty glow-in-the-dark-booger-snot-green-colored ring?

**Batman: **O.o No.

**Me: **Okayyyy... On to the next review. This is from L van Am:

L van Am:  
Alright, Joker. I warned you. Get ready to rumble! *cracks knuckles and starts  
wussy-slapping Joker* Ha! Can't take it, can ya! Lol I'm nuts... How about a  
question? Batsy, why do you put up with Meg and me? Joker, same question.

Joker: *fights off rabid fangirl with pencil to the forehead* Arg! Why are you always out to get my guts?

Meg: Yes, L, you are nuts. But we love you! :)

Joker: O_o Who's this we? Got a bat in your pocket?

Meg: *eyeroll* Batman, please answer the question.

Batman: *breathes deeply, eyes get moist* I put up with Meg because... well, inwardly, I care, even through my tough outward exterior. I put up with you because you because you're here all the time.

Joker: *dusting self off from slapping fight* Meg's in love with me. Putting up with you on the other hand is like burping in public: I can do it sometimes, but not often.

Meg: Well, that was harsh.

Joker: I don't sugar coat.


	4. Special Birthday Edition of CRSD! Day 3

Me: Ok, guys, be really quiet. I think he's still dreaming.

Joker: I have the perfect kick for him. *evil grin*

Me: *glare* Don't even think about it.

Bruce: Are you sure he'll be ok with this?

Me: Of course! *smile and pet cheek*

Bruce: *smiles. kisses my fingertips*

Joker: *eyeroll* Can we just get on with this already?

Me: Fine. Alfred?

Alfred: Yes, Miss Margaret.

Me: Did you bring the you-know-what?

Alfred: I brought it and made it myself.

Me: Awesome! You rock.

Alfred: *polite blush* It was nothing, Miss Margaret.

Joker: Her name's not Margaret.

Me: Hush up. He can call me whatever he wants to.

Joker: *evil grin* Can I?

Me: *narrow eyes suspiciously* No.

Joker: *mutters something angrily*

Me: Ok, is everybody ready?

Bruce, Alfred: Definitely, babe. Of course, Miss Margaret.

Me: Joker?

Joker: And here, we... Go!

*Door to a bedroom bursts open*

Me: Ok, Alfred, put that down on that table there. Joker, dear, hold him down. _Gently. _Bruce, get the lights. I'll give him the kick.

Everyone: Right.

Me: On three. One... Two... Three...

*Kicks chair with sleeping man. Man falls backwards into Joker's waiting hands. Startles awake. Lights.*

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARTHUR!

Arthur: *extremely confused. eyes wide. scrambling to get off his butt and out of Joker's grip* What the-?

Joker: Morning, sleepyhead!

Me: *rush to hug him* Happy Birthday, Joey! *kiss cheek*

Arthur: How do you know my-? *blush from affection*

Bruce: *grins understandingly*

Arthur: What are you all doing here?

Alfred: It's a surprise party in your honor, Master Arthur. *smiles and gestures to large white and gray fondant birthday cake decorated with red dice*

Arthur: *scratches perfect hair* You made that?

Alfred: *nods proudly* I did indeed, sir.

Me: *still holding Arthur* An awesome cake for an awesome point man!

Arthur: *looks down to see me hugging him. looks up at Bruce.* Is she always this affectionate?

Bruce: *smiles knowingly* Typically.

Joker: Calls everyone babe. Except me.

Arthur: Yeah, well, you would be the only exception.

Joker: I've heard that song. Hate it.

Arthur: Good to know. Let go of me now?

Joker: *still holding arms* o.o Oh, sure.

Arthur: Thanks. Um, Meg?

Me: Yes?

Arthur: You can let go now, too.

Me: *gentle pleading look*

Arthur: *smiles and plants soft kiss on forehead. Whispers:* Thanks for a great birthday surprise. I was worried everybody'd forgotten.

Me: You're welcome, point man.

Bruce: We invited some friends of yours to join the party.

Arthur: Some friends?

*Door rebursts open*

Eames: Happy Birthday, darling! Brought some of our pals over to celebrate the solemn occasion.

Arthur: *grimaces* Eames.

*Cobb and Ariadne emerge from behind Eames.*

Ariadne: Happy Birthday, Arth! *smiles gracefully and hands small wrapped box*

Arthur: *smiles* Thanks, Ari.

Cobb: *smiles and pats shoulder* Good to see you, man. You look great.

Arthur: *smiles* You too, Cobb. Thanks.

Cobb: Happy Birthday, brother.

Joker: *irritatedly flicks open switchblade* Can we sing the song and cut the cake already?

Me: *jumps up* Put that away, Jokes.

Joker: Make me.

Arthur: *flips onto his side and kicks Joker's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground like a boss. Stands and straightens vest and cuff links. also done like a boss.* I believe the lady said to put that away.

Joker: *smirks* Sure thing, Blake.

Arthur: *tosses hands up and lets them flop against pants* Why does everyone keep calling me all these different names?!

Cobb: *instantly suspicious* Quick, check your totem. You might be dreaming.

Arthur: *smirks* Cobb, I felt the kick.

Cobb: *hisses urgently* Just do it. *starts looking around at us all fervently*

Arthur: *sigh. pulls out die and tosses it into the air. everything suddenly goes slow motion as it begins to fall back into his palm...

* * *

*everybody sings the birthday song, and has some awesome cake. off by himself while Joker and Bruce armwrestle, and Alfred and Cobb and Ariadne discuss Cobb's father-in-law and how much Alfred resembles him, Arthur opens Ariadne's present. inside is a gigantic red die. smirks*

Me: *come quietly up beside him* What's that you got there, champ?

Arthur: A gift from a very dear friend.

Me: I have one of those.

Arthur: Really.

Me: Yeah. I like to handle it sometimes. Helps me think.

Arthur: Did it help you create this best birthday ever?

Me: *blush* No. You were enough inspiration for that.

Arthur: *soft smile* Thank you. For everything. *leans nearer and kisses lips tenderly*

Me: Happy Birthday, birthday boy.

Arthur: *grins* Hey, you guys!

*everyone looks*

Arthur: *holds up giant die* Anybody seen my totem? I think it might've started growing...

*all around laughter*

* * *

Arthur: *smiles contentedly at the scene playing out in front of him. turns to you, the reader* Hey. You. Thanks for coming to my surprise party. Hope you had as wonderful a time as I did. Time to review, ask questions, dare, talk - whatever. Since today is me and Joseph Gordon-Levitt's birthday, I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to shout out to him in your profiles. He's a really great guy; I should know.

Me: You ain't so bad yourself.

Arthur: *smiles and hugs me to his side* So until next time, may the good dreams be with you-

Cobb: May your projections and shades always be true-

Eames: May your dream parties always be bloody good-

Ariadne: And may your creations always speak of you -

Alfred: May the one's you love always be near to your heart-

Bruce: May the life you live be worthy of your calling-

Joker: We're all destined to do this forever-

Me: So be true to whatever your art-

Everyone: And may the best man win! Happy Birthday, Joey! *cheers*

*scene fades to black*

* * *

*a red die totem continues to float in it's everlasting fall to the palm of a young man's hand...*

* * *

Finis


	5. Haitus Warning

**Ok so, just a quick note saying, I think I'm going to kill this because a.) everybody does it, b.) everybody does it better than me, and c.) i feel like it sucks. On haitus unless I can find something interesting to do with this.**

**Paradox! (just had to say it. lol!)**

**Myne***


End file.
